


An Ode to My Father

by ScorchCC1262



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awakening, Denial, Determination, Facing Yourself, Haru Okumura Week, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: A brief poem of how Haru faces herself to save her father.





	An Ode to My Father

I am Thou,  
Thou Art I.  
I hear a strangely familiar voice  
Call out my name  
I see her appearance  
And I hesitantly defame,  
She is not what my father  
Expects me to be,  
Quiet, reserved, and demure,  
Are what he expects out of me. 

I am Thou,  
Thou Art I.  
Once again,  
I hear her voice seduce me,  
She tells me of my hidden power  
And the things that could be,  
This cat could be the key,  
And may help save my father,  
I know in my heart I must do this,  
Because I am his daughter.

I am Thou,  
Thou Art I,  
Milady’s voice,  
It dances with glee,  
She sees my true power,  
Awakened in me.  
I see the evils within him,  
I know my true fate,  
I must steal my father’s heart,  
Before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this little poem for Haru Week 2018. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
